yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Disgracing of its father/Manolo and Joaquin competing/The arrival of bandits
Here is how Manolo and Joaquín compete in Mickey Mouse and the Book of Life. By the time Manolo was gaining conscious, Mickey and his friends got him up. Goofy: Manolo, are you okay? Manolo Sánchez: Yeah, I'm fine, but someone threw my guitar at me. Mickey Mouse: Well, it's not me, Manolo. Carlos Sánchez: Manolo. Manolo. Get up! Manolo Sánchez: I'm sorry, Papa. Carlos Sánchez: Do not make it worse by apologizing! A Sanchez man never apologizes! Never! Anita Sánchez: Ever. Manolo Sánchez: If being a bullfighter means... it means killing the bull... Well, then, I'm no bullfighter. Carlos Sánchez: No. You are no Sánchez. With that, they left as the bull shook it's head at him. Mickey Mouse: Don't listen to him, Manolo, you did what you thought was right. Sora: He's seems to be taking it very hard. Manolo Sánchez: Very hard, Sora. Xibalba: Victory! That poor kid never had a chance, my dear. Good game, though. La Muerte: It's not over. Manolo Sánchez: Ay, Maria. When you were here before I couldn't look you in the eye. Just then, Maria showed up outside of the arena as she heard him singing. 'Singing: ' You're just like an angel Your skin makes me cry But I'm a creep I'm a weirdo What am I doing here? I don't belong here I don't… belong José Carioca: Fantastica singing, Manolo. Manolo Sánchez: Do you guys really think so? Jack Skellington: We do in fact, Maria was just listening to your song. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Maria Posada: Manolo. Joaquín Mondragon: Maria! Xibalba: What just happened? La Muerte: You don't know women, my love. Later that night, there was a great party. Mary Beth: (narrating) That night, General Posada threw a grand party to welcome Maria back. But, you see, he had bigger plans. The Crowd: To Joaquín! General Posada: A great hero! Too bad you're just in town for a few days. If only there were something that would make you stay... like a special girl. Maria? Maria Posada: Papa! General Posada: What? What I say? Maria Posada: Oh, my father. (to Joaquín) It's so wonderful to see you again, Joaquín. Look at that mustache. And all those medals. (barely seeing the Medal of Everlasting Life) What's this one for? Joaquín Mondragon: Nothing! Nothing, nothing. What? I didn't... Why don't... Why don't you tell me a little more about Europa? Maria Posada: I loved it. Such beautiful music and art and books. It was wonderful. Books, art, wonderfulness. Joaquín Mondragon: You sound like you've learned so much, Maria. I'm sure one day you are going to make a man very, very, very happy. And I hope that man's mustache, or his medals... makes you very, very, very, very happy. Maria Posada: Oh, is that so? Joaquín Mondragon: Well, yes. Behind every man with an amazing mustache is a beautiful woman. Maria Posada: Oh, yes. And I'll cook and clean for him and be at his beck and call. Joaquín Mondragon: That sounds so good. That just sounds so good. And you sound... you're just so pretty. Maria Posada: Are you kidding me? General Posada: (spits out his drink) Oh, boy. Maria Posada: Is that how you see a woman? We're only here to make men happy? Joaquín Mondragon: Yeah. So, I don't know. Maria Posada: I believe I have lost my appetite. No, please, please, stay seated. Now, if you will just excuse me, I must go check on Chuy. That's my pig. I need to spend time with someone civilized. (going upstairs) Buenas noches. The Soldier: You've picked yourself a feisty one. (gets hit by Joaquín) Good one, Joaquín! Very witty. Outside of the Posada's place, Manolo was walking down the town at night chatting with the mariachi brothers, Mickey Mouse, and his friends. Pepe Rodriguez: I can't believe the General invited the whole town! Except for you, Manolo. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225